Lost In Brazil
by grAciegurl
Summary: Bella's sister, Sophia is kidnapped and is lost in Brazil, and Bella is heartbroken, The Cullens spring into action, but will Sophia already be out of reach?
1. Chapter 1

All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

My name is Sophia Gabrielle Cullen, my sister Isabella Marie Swan moved in with my mother and step father awhile back, and I missed her the entire time. Bella moved back in with me and Charlie about five months ago. At first she was the fun and shy Bella I remember, but awhile after she met Edward, she became…kind of strict. She wouldn't let me out of her sight, or do anything alone. She also never let me be around Edward or his family. I had no clue why, but I did as told. This went on for awhile, and one day it happened.

I sat on my bed, on my laptop. Just playing some games to pass time. I was going camping with a friend and her family, soon they would pick me up. My bag lay on the floor across the room, and a separate bag for the car already on my back.*Thump* was all I herd before someone blindfolded me and ran off with me. We were moving so fast I couldn't believe it. I tried to scream but I couldn't. Then I fell unconscious.

I woke in a dark room, two days later. I no longer was blindfolded, but it was so dark I couldn't see anyway. After a couple of minutes, when my eyes got used to the light, I could clearly see a window across the small room. The room was about five feet by five feet with a window on one wall and a door on the other. I got up and picked up my drawstring bag. Which somehow made it with me. I didn't know where I was, what day it was, or if I was going to live.


	2. Chapter 2

After awhile I heard someone outside my door whispering to someone else. I could barely make out what they were saying. "She's with the Cullen's Derek, they will kill us!" A lady whispered angrily. "I really didn't know, should we take her back?" He asked back. "No, take her deep into the jungle, where they can't find her and leave her there." "That's the only way" Fear flooded through my body as someone entered my room and blindfolded me once again. I made sure to grab my bag before he hauled me into the back of a pickup truck.

It was almost four hours later when he removed the blindfold and shoved me out, into the jungle, alone. He quickly drove off, leaving me to die. It was then that I promised myself that I would survive this. I heard water in the distance and headed for it. I thrashed through the thick jungle and soon tears spilled down my sticky face. I reached the water and found a nice riverbank to sit on. I opened my bag and dumped out the contents. Inside was, my cell phone (charged 92%), a protein bar, a bottle of water, my favorite book, a bag of candy, a granola bar, two extra ponytail holders, a headband, sunglasses, a travel size sunscreen, a notebook, two pens and a water flavor packet. I had on leggings on under my jean short-shorts with a cami under a t-shirt, with navy blue keds. I put all my supplies back into the bag then I pulled off my t-shirt so I was wearing just my cami and put that in the bag too. I swung my bag over my shoulders. I hadn't eaten in two days, so I pulled out the granola bar and ate half of it, the other half I wrapped back up and put away. I took two sips of my water and headed down river. I decided to keep track of time, and it was June 4. June is in the middle of the dry season so piranhas are more aggressive and hungry. So I followed the river but did not enter the water. I walked for about two hours. I stopped and decided I would make a shelter and set up camp. It was possible that the Cullen's could find me easier if I stayed in one spot. I pulled some wood from the jungle made a shelter that was off the ground. I covered the slanted roof with thick branches. Then I grabbed some dry wood and set up a fire. But the hard part was starting the fire. I grabbed two sticks and rubbed them together, easier said then done. I tried again and still no fire, but I did get two blisters in the process. I will try once more, and finally a small spark! It lit the fire I had set up onto fire. I had dug the fire pit into the ground so I wouldn't spred. Then I crawled into bed and listened to the sounds of the jungle, thinking out Bella and her boyfriend, Edward. There was something about Edward that was so different, and his family. They are all so pale, and they all have hazel eyes that is sometimes black. Yet they are all adopted, how is that? Then I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

I woke to the sound of the river, smooth and soft, so comforting. I am sure that is why I stopped here. Its June 5 today, three day since my disappearance. They should have found me by now, surely! Oh where are they? Then I realized something, nobody knows I'm in South America, let alone the Amazon Rain Forest. I then out loud said, to no one in particular "Welcome home Sophia". I pulled out my phone, which I had no reception but I sent a text to Bella anyway, stating every single thing I had been through, like a diary entry almost. Then I tapped the internet button, and it worked! I pulled up a Survival Site and scrambled for my notebook and a pen, and wrote down every single thing I possibly could. About water, edible plants, other food sources, shelter upgrade ideas, and overall survival tips. My phones battery was now at 82%, so I switched it off. And set into the jungle for some of those edible plants.

I couldn't believe my luck! A huge area full of banana trees! I picked up at stone and knocked down four. I walked back to camp and set them down in my shelter. Then I waked over to the mud and dug a hole about four inches deep and three inches deep. Water filled the hole and I went back to my shelter to wait for the mud to settle so it would be clean to drink. I sat on my bed, my drawstring bag on my shoulders at all times, and ate two of my bananas. Then after about 20 minutes I walked back to the hole and scoped up the water and drank it. I tasted extremely good, and that's when I realized how thirst I actually was. So I covered that hole back up and dug another close to the other. I went back and laid in my shelter and pulled out my headband and used my fingers to comb through my hair and then I put on the headband to keep my hair out of my face. I then took off my clothes and took them to the river and scrubbed each piece toughly, then I laid them out on my bed to dry. I then bathed in the river, not even caring if there were piranhas, I felt so dirty! After I cleaned myself up and washed my hair I pulled on my now clean and dry clothing, and restocked my fire. Which I hadn't let go out since I started, mostly because it was so hard to start. Then I crawled into my bed and ate the last two bananas. Then I layed down in bed, drawstring bag in my arms, as always, and began to think. I wonder if bella missess me. I wonder if anyone will come for me, probably not though. Then I fell into a soft sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

June 6, three days since my disappearance. I woke to the sound of the calming river. I laid there awhile before rolling out of bed, pulling on my bag and lacing up my shoes. I quickly restocked my fire, as I was eager to begin my journey. Today I had planed on climbing the small cliff to the left of camp. To see if there would be any other food sources. I walked over to where the cliff begun. There was many hand and foot holes to use, but I was still nervous. I took a deep breath and placed my hand on the first hole, and begun to climb. I went slow, yet steady and reached the top sooner then I anticipated. Once at the top, I sat down for a moment to catch my breath. I almost jumped up and dawn at what I saw! So much food! Coconut trees lined the river here, and Bacuri fruit littered the forest floor to my right. Then my mouth hung open, grapefruit hang on trees just up ahead. And this river spot looked plentiful with fish! I grabbed two Bacuri fruit from the floor and set them down. Then I grabbed two grapefruit from the trees and laid them with the Bacuri fruit, lastly I walked over to the coconut trees. I chose the shortest one and begun to climb. I shimmied to the top and knocked two coconuts down. Then I placed them with the other fruit. Then I grabbed a sharp stick and wadded into the water. I waited awhile before stabbing a medium sized fish, perfect for one person. I would eat well tonight.

I kept the fish on the spear so it would be easier to carry dawn the cliff. Then I placed the fruit in my drawstring bag so I could climb easier. Them I began my descent down the cliff. Between the pack and my fish, it was pretty difficult. About half way down my hand slipped, and I drove my knee down hard to stop me from falling or losing my food. I quickly reached the bottom and limped to my shelter, where I laid the food. It was a good thing I grabbed enough food for two days, cause I was going to need it. My knee has a gash vertically about two inches across and about half a centimeter deep. If I was still at home I would've gotten stitches. I got my leggings out of my bag and tore a strip off, not too much, because I still needed them, but enough to cover the cut. I set the fabric strip beside me. I pulled the half gone water bottle from my bag and poured a tiny amount of water over the wound. I grabbed a couple sheets of notebook paper from my notebook and folded them up. I placed them over the cut then tied the fabric tightly around it.

First I restocked the fire for dinner. Then I pushed the fish deeper onto the stick and placed it over the fire pit. While it cooked I grabbed one of the coconuts and smashed it against a nearby tree. When I stood it hurt my knee, but I worked through the pain. The coconut split into two and I took it back to my shelter to eat. I first drank the sweet coconut milk from both sides, then I scooped out the delicious coconut fruit and devoured both half's. Then I pulled the fish off the fire and pulled some of the meat off and tested it. I hadent tasted real meat in awhile and it was very filling. After I finished the fish, my stomach was full and happy. I used my fingers to comb my hair back, then I put back on my headband. I walked to the water and washed my hands and my face in the water, then I wandered back to camp.

I placed my 2 grapefruits and my 2 Bacuri fruit in my bag and hung my bag from the roof. I restocked the fire for the night, and settled into my shelter. I knew nobody would ever find me here. People will be looking close to my house and in Forks, maybe the towns close by. But there is no possible way they would find me here.


End file.
